


Pumpkin Carving 3: Night of the Rider

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, robbie continues to hate pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: This wasn't what Daisy was expecting.





	Pumpkin Carving 3: Night of the Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's right, two repetivive halloween fic franchies. [Pumpkin Carving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566760) and [Pumpkin Carving 2: Revenge of the Pumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379588) are the other two.

Daisy’s head tilted as she read the sign taped to the Reyes’ front door.

DO NOT DISTURB

Handwritten but not by Robbie and Gabe wasn't coming home until Thanksgiving. It piqued her curiosity and she pressed her hands against the door. One day maybe she’d be able to fine-tune this well enough to listen through walls by sensing the vibrations, but today she was just trying to tell how many people were inside. Did Robbie have a secret midafternoon poker group? Maybe he was just watching one of the neighbor’s kids. Orrrrr maybe he was just hanging out by himself. In the kitchen. Unless that was the backyard neighbor she could feel.

Either way, it wasn’t Robbie enjoying some alone time in his room so Daisy didn’t feel too bad when she gave the doorknob a rattle just hard enough to unlock it and flung the door open. She marched right for the kitchen, ready to bust him in the middle of whatever he was up to.  
“Robbie! We have plans and no sign…”  
Daisy trailed off as the Ghost Rider’s head snapped up from the pumpkin in front of him, a flaming hand full of guts. There was a frozen pause between them, Daisy blinking in surprise as she took in the sight of the Ghost Rider cleaning out a pumpkin before the demon let out an ungodly shriek.

As terrifying as an angry, flaming skeleton of vengeance could be, Daisy had spent enough time around both the Rider and Robbie to know she wasn’t in any danger. Yet. Pulling out her phone and quickly snapping a picture of the Ghost Rider doing something so domestic might change that. Annnnd she was half right as a handful of stringy orange guts whipped past her face and struck the wall. Daisy couldn’t help but cackle, ducking around a corner as the Rider let out another scream.  
“Robbie! Are you making the Rider do your pumpkin work for you?!”

The bright light from the Ghost Rider’s flames started to die out and Daisy was glad she was still giggling too hard to hear that wet sound of Robbie’s flesh regrowing before his head came around the corner.  
“He owes me! Guts are guts to him, pumpkin or human he’s not bothered by it.”  
Robbie let out a huff before eyeing the phone in Daisy’s hand.  
“Don’t you _dare_ send that to anyone.”

Grinning, Daisy pulled up the picture she had snapped, admiring it herself before showing it to Robbie.  
“This? But it’s the Ghost Rider’s first pumpkin!”  
She pulled her phone back as Robbie made a grab for it, hiding it behind her back as he came closer, his presence keeping Daisy pinned against the wall.  
“But maybe we can make a deal; I don’t send anyone the picture and the Rider cleans my pumpkin out too.”

Robbie leaned down so they were eye level and Daisy watched those dark brown eyes of his flicker with orange.  
“You got yourself a deal.”  
Daisy leaned forward to seal that deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
